


Remembrance

by radialDespair



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Gen, Here we go, also sienna deserved better than Canon gave her so, but if you don't then that's fine, i guess its black velvet if you want to read that into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radialDespair/pseuds/radialDespair
Summary: Blake and Velvet sit on a rooftop, and remember what happened to a White Fang leader, years ago.





	Remembrance

“Hey, Blake?”  
Blake didn’t respond, just continued staring up at the moon. Velvet settled in next to her - because of the cold, she rationalised. The roof of Beacon Academy was hardly warm, at the best of times, let alone at close to midnight on a spring night.  
“What’re you doing up here?”  
“Where were you?” Blake didn’t look at Velvet, she just kept staring up at the moon, but her hand slipped into Velvet’s.

Velvet stilled. “Solidarity protest in Menagerie. You?”

“I was there. Not at the front, not with her, or the others, but I was there. I heard the shots, before mum rushed me away.”

“Oh, Blake…”  
“She stepped in front of the gun, you know? They were going to shoot d-” Blake’s voice catches, “Ghira Belladonna. She didn’t even  _like_  him. Everyone knew they were only marching together to keep up appearances. But she didn’t hesitate. She stepped between him and the police without a second thought. This was before we embraced her ideas, you know? If the Mistral Chapter had been there, marching with their leader…”

She shook herself.

“I waited up, in my room, for hours. Dad came home at about midnight, and told us. She died in Theatre, in Vale General Hospital. Some human doctor operating on the  _violent faunus thug_ from the White Fang. Who knows if his hand ‘slipped’, or he didn’t try quite as hard as he would have for a human…”

“Bastards.” Velvet’s voice was quiet, but her jaw was set. As Blake finally turned to look at her, she frowned faintly.

“You got in a fight” Blake’s tone is accusatory, but not overly so. She touches a finger to the thin cut down the side of Velvet’s face.

“Cardin pushed me too far. Especially today.”

Blake squeezed her hand comfortingly. “I’m sure you gave worse than you got, at least.”

Velvet grinned. “Damn right. Every member of that team’s gonna be limping tomorrow.”

“I’m glad.”

They settled into companionable silence, as they waited.

At 5 minutes to midnight, it started. A single orange firework screamed up from somewhere in Vale, then more. Great stripes of orange through the inky blackness of the night sky.

**_Sienna._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so... I watched the episode today, and... fuck that. Just fuck that. Sienna deserved better than one scene where she does nothing and then dies, with all her subordinates actually following someone else. That's crap.


End file.
